


I love us

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very fluffy, or i think something like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One direction, but I want  
> Sorry for my bad english

Louis P.O.V.

It was an incredibly boring discussion. I’ve already counted the stripes on the wall, and studied all the little details of the room where we had been. But it wasn’t binded my attention,then I started to do my favourite thing : playing with Harrys curls. I knew that he loved it, he almost melted in my touch.   
Then the manager bawled at us that we should pay attention than play with eachother and he explained to us this is an important topic so we must discuss it now and he will punish us if we play again. When I pulled back my hand Harry let out a little dissapointed growl, but he said nothing. After that I was more bored than before, I didn’t find anything what I could studied for the remaining time. So I looked at the others: Niall slept with opened eyes, Liam payed attention on our manager, but there was something strange with him. I looked throughout on him, and I noticed something. His hand was moving under the table. He caressed Zayns’ thights under the table, what seems Z enjoyed. His cheeks were pink,and he smiled a little. Lastly I looked at Harry: he pretended he paying attention, but I knew he were somewhere far away in mind. I couldn’t do anything, then an idea popped up in my head: I will get Harrys attention. Here comes my plan: I caressed his hand under the table, but he drawed away his hand and growled, but I don’t gave up. I pushed my chair closer to his and cuddled into him, but he stirred away, and looked furiously at me. I was ashamed but at the same time I was hurt. Till this moment he liked when I touched him. I didn’t understand why was he so mean to me My eyes became teary but I bowed my head, so nobody saw my tears. When the discussion ended I nearly sprinted out from the building, didn’t care that the others shouted after me. I ran until my legs ached and I barely catch my breath but I walked onward till the old playground. It was now dark, but i don’t cared about that ,just sat on the swing and cried hard. A little later i felt a hand on my shoulder, but i didn’t want to look up. I knew that it was Harry, only he knew that I used to „hide” here when I feel myself down. I wanted to ran away from him, I didn’t get why did he came after me, back at the discussion he was a total jerk with me. I just swept his hand from my shoulder and stood up to facing with him.   
„Leave me alone” I said it in a very lifeless tone as I turned from him and started to walk away. He came after me and turned to face him.  
„What’s the matter,Lou?”Asked he, and tried to hug me but I stepped away. He’s seriously this idiot? He was an ass and he don’t even remember .   
„I’m sorry if you forgot why am I so mad at you. You’re a dick, Harry Styles.” when i ended with shouting, he just stared at me and then he realised what he did.  
„Oh,fuck. I just did it because I was afraid that the manager will shout with you again. Sorry for being a total ass with you. You know you important to me, Louis.” he smiled while hugged me .  
„Nice try Styles, but you have to soften me after that.” I stucked out my tounge , and looked at him provoking.  
„But what do you want me to do? Sing you a serenade, take you to Disneyland or what?” smiled sweetly at me”Wait I got an idea”  
Then he captured my face and pulled me in a kiss. His lips was soft and warm,and it was a pretty nice kiss. It was the moment when Harrys phone started to rang, and before he could, I took his mobile from his back pocket.  
„hey Li. What’s up?”I giggled in the phone, because Harry hugged me from the back and I was so ticklish.  
„Um, Lou Why do you talking on Hazza’s phone? Where are you? Are you two alright?” He asked in a worried tone, I heard Zayn was next to him and asked if we’re alright.  
„Because he’s with me, On the way back to home, and yes now we’re alright. So Chill Daddy” I laughed and then something popped up in me.” Oh and Liam, be a good boy and go on a date with Zayn already. Bye and kisses”  
I hung up the phone, and smiled at Harry, then i hugged him so close to me. „I want to go home” I said then reached for his hand and pulled him towards our home.”and you still have to soften me.”  
„ With pleasure, sweetheart” he told to me and kissed my cheek, and we walked till we get home.  
When we reached the flat, I searched for my keys I felt two arms wrapping around me.  
„Haz, wait till we’re in the bedroom, then you can have me and your punishment” I said the last part of the sentence so devilishly.  
„But I can’t. I want you now.” he whispered into my ear and gripped my hip,then he pulled me closer to him.   
„No, no, no. You were a bad boy, Curly. You have to wait or you won’t get anything.” i pushed him farther from my back.  
I opened the door and walked into the flat, then when i heard that Harry closed the door i sprinted away from him.”If you can find me, I allow you to sleep with me”  
„Just sleep? So I can’t touch you, or kiss you” I heard that he smiled and started to find me in te big apartmen.  
He was looking for me for awhile, but he couldn’t find me. I was hiding in our big wardrobe, when I heard that he layed down on the bed and said „I give up, I can’t find him.”  
I giggled silently, and opened the wardrobe silently, then I went to the bed, and sat on Hazza’s hip. I whispered in his ear, while I pinned down him to the bed „Gotcha!”  
He looked at me and suddenly he smirked so wantonly,that I got scared ’He’s gonna rape me’  
I thought,the something popped up in my head ’If I want it too,it’s not rape, isn’t it?’  
So I just smirked back, but then I just found myself under him.  
„It seems I got you now, Lou” he pulled me in a kiss. It was more passionately, and intense than our previous kiss. There was all our love, longing for the other and a little bit of impatience. I hugged his neck to deepen the kiss. After our hot make-out session wasn’t over, he kissed my neck, leaving hickeys everywhere,while his hands are traced my whole chest. I couldn’t hold back my moans and whimpers,but it seemed that he enjoyed them.  
„If I remember right, I said that you allowed just to sleep with me,Curly.”i smiled at him then I yawned.  
„But Lou, you’re so mean, my little kitten”he pretended to be angry with me, but he couldn’t play it more than a half minute. He cuddled up to me and said ”Alright, we can sleep, but after that you have to soften me”  
„Hey you can’t use my words against me!” I laughed and then kissed him on his forehead ” Good night, Hazza”  
„Night,Lou” he said then he fell in sleep before me.  
When the morning came we woke to whisperings. I hugged Harry to me,and tried to disregard the annoying voices.  
Then someone pulled down the blanket from me.  
„Give me back my darling.” I whined to my attacker, who was no other than Zayn.  
„Wake up,Sleeping beauties.” he laughed at my sleepy face,then I noticed something on his neck, and I started to smile devilishly.” oh,Zayn, what you got on your neck? Liam was a bad boy last night?”  
They both blushed madly, then Z started to retort” Theres a lot more hickey on your neck, Lou!”  
That was the moment when Harry put an arm around me and pulled down beside him „GO to hell, and let me sleep onwards”  
„Oh, I see someone has a busy night.” smirked Liam, but he wasn’t prepared for the pillow what flew of his direction.  
„I said Shut up and let me fucking back to sleep” he shouted, and the others sprinted out while they were laughing.  
I just nestled myself in my sweethearts arm and gone back to sleep.


End file.
